


【朱白】南瓜PTSD的治疗方法

by SummerAnn



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAnn/pseuds/SummerAnn
Summary: ※南瓜play（bushi）※车尾气，沙雕
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 4





	【朱白】南瓜PTSD的治疗方法

01  
白宇回到家，口罩都没来得及摘，就打开游戏室的门冲了进去。  
然后又退出来摔上门。

02  
谁能解释一下，他的蓝胖子呢，那么大一个、靠着打游戏特别舒服的蓝胖子呢？为什么巨大的蓝胖子公仔不见了，变成了巨大的南瓜抱枕？而且还是三个，大小各异，堆在一起和原本的蓝胖子差不多体积。其中一个还绣着笑脸，落在白宇眼里那笑容十分地不怀好意。  
平复心情后白宇重新踏进游戏室——南瓜还是南瓜，没有变回蓝胖子。不仅如此，他环顾四周，又想退出重新登陆了：鼠标垫变成了南瓜图案的，墙壁上新添一幅描绘南瓜丰收场景的油画；电脑开机后，他窒息地发现主屏壁纸也被换成了南瓜；最后他掀开零食桶的盖子，果然不出所料，没有葡萄QQ糖，取而代之的是南瓜干南瓜酥南瓜夹心面包。  
他们家游戏室是被什么南瓜精攻占了吗？  
“汪！”  
奥斯卡蹭了蹭白宇的腿，冲白宇欢快地摇着尾巴，昂起脑袋目光坚定，仿佛在说：“别怕南瓜精，我会保护你哒！”  
白宇应该感动的。  
如果奥斯卡没有叼来一个布袋小南瓜玩具试图跟他一起玩的话。

03  
白宇很冷静。  
白宇冷静地摸出手机解锁，冷静地启动某绿色聊天APP，面带微笑、咬牙切齿地拨通语音电话。  
“朱一龙！老子要跟你离婚！”  
白宇冷静地冲着电磁波另一头咆哮。

04  
朱一龙到家时，手中提溜着一个超市购物袋。白宇瞥了一眼，半透明的袋子让他看不见内容物的全貌，不过可以确定里面没有新鲜南瓜：算朱一龙还有点求生欲，不然他真的要跟朱一龙离婚了——虽然他们也并没有法定意义上地结婚。  
白宇在沙发上坐成一小团，耷拉着一张脸，气鼓鼓地瞪着朱一龙换拖鞋。朱一龙仿佛不知道他为什么生气，把购物袋放下后，挨在白宇身边坐下，伸出手企图像往常一样rua一rua自家养的猫——然后不同寻常地被白宇偏头躲开。  
“甜宝，怎么了？”朱一龙满眼的无辜，“刚回家就说要离婚，还不愿意让我摸，你在外面有人了所以不要我了吗？”  
“呸！我看你才是趁我不在家的时候偷人了！”白宇抬起膝盖，轻轻地顶上朱一龙的小肚子，遥指游戏室没好气地说，“你是不是邂逅了个南瓜精！还让她住在我的游戏室！”  
朱一龙“噗嗤”笑。他把白宇伸出去的手抓回自己面前，凑上去在白宇掌心亲了一口——接着被白宇顺势掐住一侧脸颊。  
“别跟我凑近乎，老实交代你跟南瓜精都干了些什么，不然我就把你的脸捏肿，没了俊脸我看南瓜精还会不会被你迷住。”白宇的小表情超凶。  
“小白，你冤枉我。”朱一龙继续对白宇发动无辜眼美颜攻击，“现在是建国以后了，咱家南瓜也没受昆仑大仙点化，成不了精。”  
攻击无效，南瓜面前人人平等。白宇眯起眼，抓住他话里的重点：“什么？咱家有南瓜？你往家里放南瓜了？”  
朱一龙连忙表忠心：“没有。我真的不希望你跟我离婚的。”

05  
案发现场。  
游戏室里专门铺了厚厚的软乎乎的地垫，于是此刻白宇可以像个大爷一样翘着腿坐在地上。南瓜抱枕被他踹到远处，奥斯卡整个狗趴在最大的那一个南瓜里，爪子还在拨弄那个布袋小南瓜。爸爸们没空陪它，可乐还在窝里睡得香，它只好自己和自己玩了。  
亲子玩耍的美好时光被迫削减，因为爸爸们在讨论关于南瓜的反动问题。  
“南瓜富含多种维生素和微量元素，对胃好，还能调节免疫系统功能。”朱一龙坐在他身侧，一本正经地复述X度百科的内容，就像他马上要去参加养生节目主持人的试镜，“小白，你要尝试接受南瓜，不要搞食物歧视。”  
白宇：“不哦。”  
朱一龙继续循循善诱：“你看你那么多粉丝也要喂你吃南瓜……”  
白宇冷哼：“我那么多粉丝还说你要害我叫我离你远点呢，我也要听是吗？”  
朱一龙：“嗯~不行。”  
白宇皱皱鼻子：“看吧，教育我不要搞歧视，你自己还不是双标。”  
唉，说不过他。朱一龙在心里无奈地笑，他把白宇灵动可爱的小表情都看在眼里，越发地想完成之前未竟的rua猫事业。  
然后他也确实上手去给猫咪呼噜呼噜毛了，这一次倒是没有被躲开，猫猫乖乖地任他顺毛。于是他得寸进尺，直接欺身而上，把人圈在怀里压倒在软垫上。被压了个措手不及，白宇慌忙间习惯性双手环住朱一龙的脖子，相当配合地投怀送抱。  
“甜宝，我这不是想帮你减轻一下南瓜恐惧症状嘛。”朱一龙依然眨巴着那双小鹿眼，笑盈盈的，十成十的人畜无害。手却悄悄地探上白宇的腰，那手感告诉他宝贝儿在组里待这么多天又瘦了，他的思绪立刻就分出去一部分，用来思考明天炖什么汤。“游戏室是你最喜欢的环境，我就想着在游戏室里开始，让你慢慢接受南瓜。”  
白宇what：“什么玩意儿，你想的这都什么主意？我接受了自己周围堆满这些不能吃的南瓜，就能喜欢上南瓜的味道？？”顺便无情地拍掉作恶的虎爪，“啪”一声脆响吸引了奥斯卡的注意力，狗狗叼着小南瓜推着大南瓜，三两步跑到了爸爸们身边。  
“一步步来嘛，你先接受不能吃的南瓜。”被拍掉的虎爪并不气馁，再接再厉又摸上了白宇的翘屁，“你看，咱儿子也这么想，拿着南瓜玩具来找你玩了。”  
白宇冷漠：“是么，我也没觉得这样我就接受不能吃的南瓜了啊。”  
“没关系呀，我有办法。”朱一龙坏笑着挑了挑眉，偏过头叫奥斯卡出去自己玩，还让它把游戏室的门也关上。  
白宇心中警铃大作，立刻挣扎起来，然而从两年前开始，65kg的体重对上80kg的臂力，他面临的只有无力反抗的人生。  
“你干嘛！你快起开，咱们不是要陪儿子玩南瓜去吗？”  
“你不是说陪儿子玩南瓜也不能让你接受嘛，那就先陪我玩吧。”朱一龙说得理所当然，“等你能接受了，再去陪儿子玩，就当巩固了，嗯？”再次被拍掉的虎爪没有气馁，再接再厉又摸到了白宇的裤扣。  
“我不！”白宇继续挣扎，继续挣扎无效。  
“小白，不要消极治疗嘛。我们先从你最喜欢的事情入手，让你接受南瓜。”  
“谁告诉你我最喜欢被你干了！”  
“你自己说的呀，上一次，你进组前那天晚上。”虎爪已经扒开了白宇的内裤，“诶，之后我去给你买个南瓜的内裤吧？”  
“不哦！”

06  
“哥哥……唔……哥哥我不要了，我不要玩南瓜了……”  
白宇的腰后垫着南瓜抱枕，屁股里塞着被南瓜香型的润滑液和套套包裹的虎鞭。  
哥哥用最温柔的语气，表达了他誓要拯救被南瓜PTSD“困扰”的小白的坚定立场：“小白，要坚持，你会喜欢上南瓜的。”  
“唔……不……”  
“你要不要嘴里再叼一个南瓜？可接触食品级硅胶做的。”  
“不哦！”

07  
白宇的南瓜PTSD更严重了。

08  
“小白，我们再接再厉，不能半途而废呀。”  
“不哦！！！”

Fin.


End file.
